


If I Was Your Vampire

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: Certain as the moon
  
  Instead of killing time, we'll have each other till the sun
  
  If I was your vampire, death waits for no one
  
  Hold my hands across your face because I think our time has come
   If I Was Your Vampire - Marilyn Manson





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12: Vampire

They always warned that the Devil wore the prettiest mask. That looks can be deceiving, and to be wary. Jack sighed, frozen as the beautiful, charming man he'd come to realize was a vampire stalked closer, his piercing red eyes holding him in place.

"It will only be a moment, darling. You'll barely feel it at all," Mark murmured sweetly, reassuringly. Jack felt no fear, his eyes falling shut as warm breath spread across the side of his neck, and the feeling of two sharp points sunk into his throat, pulling a small gasp from his lips.

Very quickly the pain was replaced by a soft, euphoric feeling, as if he were floating on a warm cloud. He wondered if the feeling was some sort of numbing agent in Mark’s saliva or if it was the result of sudden blood loss.

His eyelids grew heavier and heavier even though they were still shut, Jack lifting his hand weakly and placing it on Mark's shoulder before succumbing to his blood loss and falling unconscious in Mark’s arms, his last thought a prayer that he would wake to see another day.


End file.
